Mitchell-a new life
by A changing time
Summary: Mitchell is never arrested for the box tunnel 20 killings, yet the guilt eats away at him, when George and Nina have their child, can Mitchell find it in himself to be a responsible god parent to his friends child, while an unexpected surprise awaits him in the form of a little sister that years ago was forgotten.
1. A new thought

**((hey guys, i hope you like this, i have always loved being human and have always wanted to write a fan fic about it, but never have so this time i have, i hope you like it, please tell me what you think, please please review and hopefully i'll have an update out soon.))**

There was a cold feeling in the air of the house as a deathly silence hung over its four occupants, one was a ghost, the other a vampire and the other two were werewolves. A dead house for dead people, its like the house blended into the quiet street.

There had recently been a state of turmoil inside the thin walls of the old B&B, although there always was something happening in the lives of the four which wasn't classed as good. The past few weeks had been a soul searching time for two of the house mates, Annie had recently discovered who the murderer of the box tunnel 20 was and Mitchell he had tried repenting for his sins, which was always just working.

Ever since the vampire had been found out by the other three, its like he had become lonely, he had crept inside himself until he was just a shell sitting in an empty room to keep from hurting friends that he knew hated him, if he was in their positions Mitchell would hate himself.

The only thing that kept him sane was the fact that nobody had turned him in like he had expected, what was stopping them from doing that? One murderer could be locked up, one which was far dangerous then others, one that deserved to be locked away, yet what was happening to him now was far worse then being locked in a prison where his mind would eat away at itself.

Truth be told, his mind was going crazy, blood cravings were tearing at his very being and the guilt that had been washing over him recently would have been enough for anyone to end it but he couldn't, he had for weeks just stayed in the same position, staring at nothing but small dust particles that were starting to collect near him.

xxxxxxxx

It had been three weeks since Annie and the others had found out the secret that Mitchell had been hiding, it was a big one but somehow they hand handled it, after all they managed to handle anything that was thrown their way.

Annie gave a sigh as she moved through the lonely house, it was like the house had taken on a few of Mitchell's feelings as well as Annie's. They were connected so the house was connected. Three weeks and he hadn't moved, Annie was starting to get worried and so was George while Nina, well Nina just didn't seem to care, he wasn't her friend.

The female werewolf had trusted the vampire about as far as she could throw him, one shot she had given him and he broken it and now there was nothing that he could do to ever make her trust him.

Her instincts when she had first found out had been to call the police, but every time she went to pick up the dreaded phone something would stop her, it wasn't a protective instinct no, she would never protect the monster upstairs again, no it was a sort of guilt, if she rang the police then what would George and Annie think, they loved the monster upstairs no matter what.

It kind of made her jealous. Why couldn't George love her that way. The end result would always be the same, the phone would be slammed down and she would leave it with a sigh, why couldn't she just do it? What was it about that vampire that made George and Annie respect him so, what could be respected about a mass murdering vampire who was probably insane.

Although Mitchell had at one point thought the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

And then the news had come, the news that had finally made Mitchell move, well a little bit, the news that Nina and George were having a child, it had shifted something inside the guilt ridden vampire, a feeling, a feeling that the vampire hadn't experienced in years, he hadn't felt it for so long that he didn't even know the name of what he was feeling, it wasn't jealously, sadness or even loss, it was something else.

He had never experienced the joy of what they were going through and he never would, it was not a yearning, but something else, like a feeling that he wished he could feel.

When he had been younger, he had, had his whole life mapped out for him by his father, his father had told him that if he had severed in the army then when he came home he would be respected, loved, that people would want to marry him left right and centre.

He would be a hero. His goal had been to become that Hero and hopefully go home and win the heart of a pretty lady, get married and have children, a basic life which now he would never experience. Well he still had girls falling at his feet but that was for a different reason.

The news of the unborn child made Mitchell feel again, what kind of person was he? a man who would just sit and stay inside his head where his thoughts weren't pretty? no he wouldn't do that anymore, the old Mitchell was going to come back but this time with a hint of a new Mitchell, the new man was going to be stronger and better, he would be responsible and most of all good.

He would live in a world where everything was turned black by his actions he couldn't. Also what would Nina and George think of him if he did that? they would probably leave him and he couldn't let that happen, he loved his friends to much to let them go easily. Well Nina had never really been his friend, but he tried for George and he would try again, he would make her trust him.


	2. Sister

**((Hey everyone, thank you for reading this story, i hope you like this chapter, please please please review and tell me what you think, and if your lucky i might might put up another chapter either tonight or tomorrow, we'll see how much college takes a toll on me, please read and review. ))**

Darkness, it seemed to envelop everything, all things. Darkness had always had its grip on people's minds. It was always at the back, trapped in a cage trying to break free only released when a terrible crime had been committed and the person responsible had become so isolated that the darkness had broken free, but for the undead(vampires)the darkness was never locked away, it was an ever present entity.

A force to be reckoned with that didn't want to be tamed or sated. All vampires lived with it, that was why nearly all of them were evil or drank blood. The darkness swamped their minds telling them, whispering and urging them to do it, to give in to the darkness let it relieve them of a thing that the had no control over. It was a hard thing to be tamed but it was possible and took years of practice.

Even the great Mitchell had not tamed it yet but someone else had, someone close to his heart, someone long forgotten in the past, with the war jumbled in his thoughts, a face that had faded along with the pictures of his youth. A shadow of a memory that couldn't quite bleed its way to the surface and probably never would without a reminder. And that reminder was coming.

xxx

The life of Mitchell's little sister had never been easy, as a child she had been put down to only being good for one thing-in that age it was an honour but felt to her more like a child or woman being passed on so the family didn't have to deal with her anymore-to get married and have kids and that should have been a good thing for her but of course her mother after her brother had gone to war had found the most unattractive person ever for her to be with(Was she trying to get her daughter to hate her?).

Of course she herself was not that easy on the eyes but she had always thought that she had some beauty all be it maybe locked away under her pale skin somewhere. As a child she had been close to her brother who was five years older then she.

At the age of 18 she had started the process of being introduced to men at parties or even in the street during the day, it was standard procedure in the those days or at least her mother and father said it was, at the age of nineteen she had found a relatively decent looking man that her mother had introduced her to, he wasn't good looking but he had some charm about him.

He was good with words and he seemed like he had an ora of an old man yet he was young, well young for someone of her age to be with, he was in his twenties at least maybe a little bit older, but in the time an age she had been in age didn't matter as long as the man had money and a home and could provide for the woman then nothing else mattered, many other times she had heard of women being married off to men as old as fifty, it disgusted her but to many other people it respected power and money, it came down to how greedy someone was.

This man that she was courting seemed to have all of that, safe to say he ticked the right boxes until came that day, the day the letter came, the letter that told of her brothers untimely death, her heart had broken that day, sitting on her bed in the middle of the night with the bedside light still on with the letter stuck to her chest as tears ran down her pink swollen cheeks, she had lost the only person that mattered to her, she had always hoped that someday her brother would come back for her, save her from the fate that she was being held to, but it seemed that dream was over.

She had spent half the night crying and when it got to the darkest part of the night her feet had crashed to the floor with almost no sound and had began to lead her somewhere, her mind seemed to be on autopilot when she had appeared at the front door of the house that the man soon to be her husband lived, without hesitation her hand had moved the door handle and she had opened the door to the house and had moved to the first room that her feet stopped at. The living room, it was filled with what seemed to be well dressed men drinking from red stained glasses.

That should have been the first indication to say that she was in trouble but still her legs had moved until she was standing in the middle of the men, curious eyes layed upon her and she began to speak.

"My brother is dead i don't want this life anymore, i have come her to" That was as far as she got before she felt a searing pain in her wrist. Her eyes turned to see a man drinking from her and confusion lit her face.

"You don't want this life, but what about a new one, away from regimes and people telling you what to do, live a life that is your own and we will give you that" a silky voice had invaded her ear and that was how she had become part of the darkness living with people who in truth were older then they let on, some where many years and some were nearly a century, it was amazing how long some had lived for, some even called themselves the old ones, but in her travels none had ever heard of a man named Mitchell except for a barren few.

the men had described him as the most brilliant monster some even wished to be like him, they had pointed her in his direction but had found nothing, just a funeral parlour burn't down, a final scope of the place revealed a vampire who had lost most of herself, she seemed to know where the man named Mitchell had gone, with two other people, a wolf and a ghost.

And then began the search, for a lost brother that she had mourned and now hopefully she was going to get back.

xxxx

Many months after the finding out about Mitchell and his secret, things had started to return back to normal, well it would never go back to the way it was or that was the feeling of Nina but the others had started to accept Mitchell again and be normal around him and basically trust him.

Annie had even started her find Mitchell a job campaign again which seemed this time to be going quite well, she had finally got him a job and he seemed to be good at it. It was buying and selling goods, which mean't he never had to come into contact with people. Of course he went outside but he didn't have to mix with people anymore if he didn't want to. It seemed to be his dream job. Nina and George were back at the hospital and making good progress within it.

George had been promoted to head linguist in the hospital which meant he got to speak languages all the time, it was a dream for him he loved conversing with people who he didn't know. And Nina was just doing the normal job she always did, nothing new and nothing special. George and Nina had also started making baby plans the unborn little one.

The had found out that the baby would be ok from the werewolf transformations and that the baby would be healthy. It all seemed like a dream for them. Annie was so immersed with the baby news that it was like she had forgotten about Mitchell. He knew though not to be upset or even mad, as Annie had always wanted children and would never get them so Nina's baby was also kind of Annie's baby, it was a crazy sounding idea but it was true.

Everything was going amazing it seemed, until one day a new person came into their lives, someone who would steal attention of their favourite vampire.


	3. The Meeting

**((Hey guys, thank you for all your kind reviews, here is the next chapter that you asked for, it took a while for me to write, i wasn't quite sure what to do with it but i hope you like it, it is a bit longer then the last two chapters, also please please review it lets me know you like it and that i should carry on writing it, love you all and please keep reviewing.))**

The night was cold as the moon illuminated the sky; creatures of myths prowled the forest as feet slowly padded on the hard pavement. A Vampire stalking its prey slowly, except there was no prey this time.

Barry Island, a place that was home to supernatural creatures, it would soon be home to one more. Feet slowly padded across short cut grass as blue sapphire eyes looked up at the dark sky.

Mist could be seen lingering for the morning to come; the next day would be dull and slow. Viola smiled as she closed her eyes and breathed out slowly as she began walking once more, the house was close she could smell the supernatural.

Although she kept herself at bay, she knew what time of the month it was, keeping out of the forests even though that was the place that she felt most at home, in the comfort of the trees and the growing life of the forest floor, the snapping of twigs as feet ever so slightly touched them, it was like an oversized playground of life.

A howl from far away made her unbeating heart squeeze if it could, sometimes she wished she could be a werewolf, be able to run around in the light of a beautiful forest, only have to deal with the curse once a month.

Although the feeling of turning into a werewolf would hurt she knew it would only last for a few moments, she bit her lip as she began to wonder if she could become a hybrid but since she had never heard of anyone doing that she guessed it would never happen.

Xxx

Many nights leading up to the full moon had passed and now came the day, George and Nina had left with the newest housemate who had arrived a week ago (Tom) and gone to their favourite forest to change.

Mitchell and Annie were sat in the living room a book in hand, a diary of his life that he had written in for many years, ever since he had become a vampire, he had always loved keeping a diary, although he never did keep his human diary, mainly because Herrick as soon as he had changed Mitchell had made the newly changed Vampire burn all his human things so he could cut all his human ties and it would be easier for the new Vampire to become evil.

Of course for a long time it worked but eventually a Vampires' human side catches up with them. And now every night he would take a peak in his old diary and reminisce about the days full of blood and heartache or the days when he changed ever so slightly and would confess to the book that he hated his life and wanted another.

It was a weird experience to read about your whole life again, even Annie as mesmerized as she was about the battered book she still found it abit weird to be reading about her boyfriends life like it just happened yesterday.

Tonight they were reading about the day Herrick had taken him to a wonderful ball thrown by people who Herrick hated, many vampires had gone and in the end nobody human had stayed alive and the vampires had, had a fight to see who would get the two most important humans, of course though it was Herrick's right hand man, Mitchell.

Although the book was soon put down when it started going into what happened and how much blood was everything, although Mitchell insisted he could handle it, Annie barely batted an eyelash as she flung the book to the other side of the room watching it land lightly on a new beanbag chair that George had recently bought in his attempt to spruce up the house and get it ready for a baby.

Of course pointy objects had been put away and the crazed father to be had started baby proofing everything which had turned out to be quite a pain as Annie had become mad and ripped off every baby proof lock in the house which had led the craze to happen again while Annie silently fumed about how the baby wasn't on its way for months and that she didn't want to live like a child.

Although she had forgotten one thing that Mitchell kept reminding her off, she was dead she could just walk through anything, baby proofing locks didn't effect her. It made his life a little more difficult when it came to trying to get food out of the fridge and trying to go upstairs at night when the stairs protector was on but apart from that it was ok he was just going to have to get used to it.

Xxx

George, Nina and Tom had spent the night in the forest of their choice, seeing that Tom had only come into the family a couple of weeks ago-after his father had died-he got to decide the forest that they would turn in and he had picked the forest that George and Nina had first found him in with his ungrateful father, or werewolf father as Tom now thought of him.

There didn't seem to be any love left there for the man who had changed him as a baby, sure the man had done things for him but they had mostly been lies to make the young man stick with him.

As the transformation had taken its course they had ran wild picking up all sorts of scents but the one scent that kept them tide to the forest was the smell of the chicken, occasionally the three wolves would catch a whiff of another creature, a supernatural creature, they would fallow the scent a short distance until it disappeared and then run back to the chicken scent.

As dark night shrank away from the ever rising sun bones began to break and realign as the werewolves changed back to their normal state and the three humans woke to find the forest just as they left it, maybe more leaves on the floor but that was it as they got dressed and made their way home with a quick stop at the hospital on the way back for George and Nina to make sure everything was ok which it was.

The walk back to the house was a weird one, it felt like something was behind them and the smell of Vampire seemed to be overpowering, whether it was just Mitchell or another one, they couldn't distinguish the properly.

Mitchell would have to find out.

Xxx

Night had fallen prey to the light of the day and Violet had began to move in on her target, the house where her brother lived, she was near it, she could see it, she could see the three Werewolves confused about the smell around it.

Yes last night she had moved around the house spreading the scent of an unknown Vampire around but that was for Mitchell, it was said that the human in a vampire could be smelt by other vampires, so maybe if her brother smelt the scent then maybe he would remember her, she doubted it but it was worth a try, smiling slightly she watched from the corner down the street as the three people took one last look around and exited the road through the front door, show time!

Mitchell would be out in a moment and she would see if it was true, not only she would get a glimpse of her long lost brother, oh if her heart could beat it would be beating at a rhythm of a samba.

Xxx

The arrival of the three Werewolves got the house started, Mitchell and Annie were now in the living room watching the confused and slightly worried faces of their free friends.

"Mitchell something is outside, another vampire we think, we can smell it but we don't know who it is, will you help us?" Came the scared voice of Nina, ever since the baby had started playing with the stern women's emotions her actual emotions that she could usually hide so well had started to tumble out, of course it had become very annoying but Mitchell as much as he wanted to hate her he couldn't not with a child that was his best friends on the way.

Sighing slightly he began to the slow walk outside his friends fallowing him as he unhinged the door and he walked out his foot resting on the top step as the smell hit his sensitive nostrils, it was a scent that he had never smelt before yet he recognised it, but where from?

Confusion lined his face as a voice was heard In the wind, ever so slightly, his name was uttered, his head spun around to the housemates that stood behind him and they seemed to nod their heads, they had also heard the voice, the voice sounded familiar but it was so hard to place.

It had been so long since he had heard it that the voice and the name had gotten lost in his head somewhere along the century, biting his lip he moved back into the house closing the door afraid that if he stayed out there any longer he might go mad with the sound of the voice, who was this person?

Xxx

From behind the corner Violet let a whisper come out as it travelled towards her brother, she had finally seen him, he was just as she had seen him when he had gone to war, beautiful with long hair, her mothers dark haired angel.

A smiled graced her lips as she realised that for a century she had been searching for him and now she had found him, her supernatural brother. For centuries she had been prey to the darkness and the Old ones but now she had control and her brother back.

Biting her lip she came out from the corner and slowly made her way to the now shut door, what was she going to say when it opened? Many things floated around her head but they all just seemed useless.

Her feet finally came to rest in front of the front door and her hand slowly went to the door bell that began to ring under the command of her finger, the shout of coming came towards her ears and she was graced with the presence of the whole house as the door opened, her brother in the middle of the werewolves, a confused look on his face.

"Hello big brother" the words graced her lips and the werewolves and the Ghost seemed to stiffen and look in surprise at the girl as the Vampire seemed to show nothing, could he not remember her? Something twisted inside her stomach and she waited to see what her long lost brother would do.


	4. Happy Families

**((hey guys i hope you like this new chapter, sorry if its not very good, i had an idea playing about in my head to introduce Adam and see what happens if there was a girl around his age which was a vampire, what do you guys think about this idea, do you want Adam to stay, please tell me in a review, please please review.))**

"Hello big brother" the words echoed around in Mitchell's head, what was going on? His sister was dead wasn't she? He had gone back to his old life when he was a vampire to check on the family and a man had told him that his sister had gotten married, how could she be standing in front of him?

" I…I don't understand, how?" a whisper came from his mouth and she gave a slight smile, what to say? How could she tell him what had happened? Would he even believe it?

"Can we go inside, it might be easier for me to tell you if Im not outside in the cold getting stared at by three werewolves and a ghost" she bit her lip hoping that the wolves hadn't taken her words the wrong way but they hadn't seemed to as they stood out the way and invited her into the warmth, it was quite a big house and thankfully warm as the ghost-whose name was Annie-showed her to the couch. Mitchell sat down next to her and looked like a bomb had just hit him, and it probably had, she had reacted the same way when she was told that he was still alive.

"What happened?" was all the older vampire managed to croak out as Viola shifted slightly and opened her mouth and began to recall everything that had happened, starting from when he had left to join the army until she became a vampire, after that It was all horrible things that she didn't really want to bring up.

"Im sorry I never came sooner, I tried to find you faster but there was just so much about being a vampire that I had to comprehend with, also the old ones aren't really ones for letting people go that easily, I was with them for many years before they finally let me go and do my own thing" she bit her lip as she looked up at everybody. They all seemed shocked by the story apart from Annie who seemed to be silently crying. Mitchell was again unreadable, she saw him run a hand through his hair and then sigh and eventually he seemed to relax as he quickly wrapped his arms around her, his sister was alive and once again they were a family.

Xxx

Four months had past since the day Viola had revealed herself to the supernatural people on the corner, her brother was happier then ever and she well, she was somewhat happy.

The first two months were amazing, hanging out with her brother, they had done everything together, even being clean together which seemed to be working, even driving the others insane was one of their past times and then the third month was hell. She had been enrolled into school.

At the age of nineteen she didn't even need to go to school anymore, yet she was there dressed in a black uniform and sitting at the back of the class. Nina had finally decided to snap and take matters into her own hands.

After all the heavily pregnant werewolf did own part of the house and her words had been if Viola was going to live with them then she would have to go to school and the very next day she was in school, no matter how many times she had explained that she was to old for school or that she knew everything or that she simply didn't want to go.

Of course she could have threatened the dog but that would have made matters worse, so that took her to draw one conclusion, silently come up with a revenge plan and go to school at the same time, which meant enduring torture until she could come up with a suitable plan to get herself out.

Of course having a big brother was meant to help the situation but it seemed that he must have been a scared chicken because he didn't want to stand up to the women and neither did the ghost which was a bit weird because what was Nina going to do? Throw her down the stairs again? Wait no she couldn't because the stupid ghost was already dead.

So this was her life, for a month she had silently fumed at the back of the classroom, answering questions if asked and robotically writing down notes that probably wouldn't even make sense. Was this her life now? School girl again?

Granted when she was younger she hadn't gone to school much, she had been in school for one reason, to learn how to become a housewife and obviously school in the new day and age was a lot different, but she already knew everything from being with the old ones, they had taught her how to be clever, after all if you were an old one or if you were with an old one then you had to be clever.

The days seemed to pass slowly at school and she felt like she was going to go crazy. How did people manage school? It was a meaningless task, you only needed it if you were going somewhere in life, and since her life was practically already over, she didn't really need it and there was nothing keeping her to it, except for a big brother that wanted her to do well and stay with them so they could be a proper family again.

Her, Mitchell and the ghost, yes it was a dysfunctional family, which left her feeling jealous half the time as her brother would spend more time with Annie then he did her, but life seemed to be good. After all there was nothing in the rules (yes Nina had made her rules) that said she couldn't have a little fun. That was of course until he arrived.

Xxx

The day had been boring and home was just around the corner, the bell would toll and she would be out of there, in her mind she began to count down the seconds. 1,2,3,4,5 and just as she was about to say 6 the bell rang, oh how she loved the days that they finished early, the bell was always music to her heightened ears.

The rush to get home was something she loved, all the children's hearts beating faster, blood rushing through their veins in a frenzied state, it was beautiful, obviously she couldn't drink it but she could always relish in the sound of it. She had made a pact to her brother to stay clean.

Of course when she had been with the old ones she had tried to stay clean but there was always some way she would fall off the wagon. And of course it was like tempting fate when listening to the delicious sound of blood pumping but she needed it to remind her of what she was. Since she had begun living with her brother and his friends she had felt like she was becoming more human as each day passed, she needed something to remind her she wasn't.

She wasn't human and didn't want to feel like she was, what was the point in being something you weren't? it was a stupid idea that they wanted to live under, she would tolerate it but in the end she would never be like them. Wanting a life she could never have. When she was finally home it seemed the house was awash with activity.

Mitchell seemed to have his head down on the table like he was stressed about something, Annie was trying to calm herself and Tom down, Nina just seemed to be fussing over minor details and there in the centre of the living room was George with another vampire, this vampire was like her though, her age. Yet he was a male and seemed to be rather sex driven. She looked at her brother confused but he didn't seem to want to meet her eyes.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" her voice raised louder then she had planned making everyone jump.

"Umm this is Adam, he's a vampire, isn't that great? He's going to be staying with us for a while until his dad is better" the sound of George's child voice came through and she felt her temper rising, he always seemed to talk to her like a child when she had just got back from school, it drove her insane and made her sometimes want to drink his blood.

The other vampire named Adam seemed to stare at her for a long while maybe longer then necessary. She bit her lip as she felt her own eyes apprising him, he was handsome yet he had something about him, he looked young, he was sixty trapped in the body of a sixteen year old, well she had the advantage of age and probably brains. Adam had seemed to go quiet, apparently it was the only time that he had been quiet, and he just seemed to stare at her and she him.

What was going on?


End file.
